


Revival and Returns (or The Times Sherlock Scared Everyone Shitless)

by Lidya_Wayne



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Death, F/F, Idiots in Love, Sherlock prancing around like a little shit, Surprise guys she's not dead, ambigious ending, not explicitly but yes that was what i was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidya_Wayne/pseuds/Lidya_Wayne
Summary: Sherlock's dead. She's gone. For good.Or is she?
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Revival and Returns (or The Times Sherlock Scared Everyone Shitless)

Wato was in Syria when it first happened. 

She wanted to do that again - to help people. That, and the thought of staying in Tokyo made her physically sick. She had lost so many people who she loved in Tokyo, first her mentor, then her boyfriend, and then Sherlock. 

Syria helped take her mind off all of that. There was the war, and the constant influx of injured people kept her busy until she fell into her makeshift bed, completely exhausted at the end of the day. And that day had been very much like any other day, the hospital overcrowded with patients crying and wailing in pain and anguish. Wato had been bandaging a child's wounded arm, when she noticed a familiar silhouette at the door. 

Sherlock. 

Wato rushed over as the figure exited the hospital, long coat swooshing in the wind and stilettos clanging against the floor. She more or less bursted through the doors, but the figure was nowhere in sight. Pausing to catch her breath, Wato wondered if it had all been an illusion - a flashback, maybe, like the one of the war. 

"Wato? Are you alright?" 

Wato looked at the other doctor, who was raising his eyebrows at her in confusion and concern. She had half a mind to wonder how weird that must've looked - a doctor dropping her work completely to chase an unknown figure across the hall, before collecting herself and tried her best to keep her voice from cracking. 

"So-sorry, I thought it was someone I knew. I'll get back to work now."

That night, Wato hugged the coat a little tighter in her sleep, and dreamt of soft short hair and bright brown eyes.  
___________________________________________

Shibata had been working on a case when it first happened. 

He had been staying late at the office, looking into a recent murder of an aspiring, newly-famous writer. Her body was found in her car with all the doors locked, yet the cause of death was blunt trauma force. Yawning tiredly, Shibata headed to the office kitchen to make himself a new cup of coffee when his phone rings. 

"Hello?"

"The murderer is her ex-boyfriend. He killed her, threw her in the driver seat, then locked the door from the outside. The murder weapon is hidden behind his bookshelf, where you would also find her unpublished works. He killed her because they wrote the books together, and she wouldn't let him co-author them." A pause. "A child in kindergarten could solve this case. Pathetic."

"What-who-"

The line went dead.  
___________________________________________

Mrs. Hatano was cleaning the house when it first happened. 

She didn't want to clean Sherlock's room. Sherlock had always been disorganized, papers and books lying around everywhere, glass vials containing god knows what taking up every centimeter of the kitchen table. Still, they are what made Sherlock herself, and she didn't want to change that at all. She thought, maybe, just maybe, one day she'll open this door and sees Sherlock sitting in the middle of this mess, either trying to solve a case or conducting an experiment. 

What she didn't expect this time, though, were the candy wrappers. 

They were Sherlock's favorite to eat when she was stressed out, and Mrs. Hatano had made sure to keep a couple bars in her room for when she needs them. After Sherlock's death, she had thought about taking them out, but decided there would be no harm in leaving them there anyways. Plus, they made it seem like Sherlock was still there, and it helped calm Mrs. Hatano down. 

Yet that day they were strewn all around the coffee table, along with a hastily written note that read: 

I'm out. Please get more - MS.  
___________________________________________

Dr. James hummed contentedly at the report papers, before turning his attention to the slender figure lounging in an armchair. 

"Great work as usual. Thanks to you, they've been able to arrest the true culprit this time. Who would have thought it was the janitor?" He sipped on his tea, before continuing. "You know that you can stay for as long as you like, right? Cambridge is your home. You're always welcome here."

"Dr. James, thank you for having me. I really appreciate it, but-" the figure lazily reached for her phone, before jumping back on her feet "-I really best be going. The Tokyo police is crap at their work like usual, and plus, I heard that the Syrian medical team will be returning soon."

Dr. James nodded understandingly as the figure grabbed her coat, fixed her hair and headed for the door. As she got to the door, he perked up: 

"Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yes, Dr. James?"

"Take care, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes, I've (somehow) managed to rise from the grave. A kind soul left a kudo on my previous work recently, and I was flabbergasted. Seriously, I thought it was just straight up rubbish and didn't deserve any recognition from all of you amazing people. 
> 
> Anyways, that prompted me to make a few adjustments to make the fic better, and also prompted me to check if the fandom was still alive and kicking. To my immense surprise (and pleasure), people are still writing and putting great work out there. I'm still in the middle of the process of going through every work in this fandom to date, but kudos to all of you, quite literally. Just know that if you writers ever need someone to be a beta or just some emotional support through the tiring process of writing a fic, I'm always available. 
> 
> In terms of the actual fic itself, I thought about writing a reunion fic and decided that prior to the actual reunion, this is probably something Sherlock would do because she's a little shit who does this kind of stuff for fun. I've tried my best to embody Sherlock's character in this and sneak in some Watolock references, though I'll write more Watolock fluff in the future when I finally manage to get my lazy ass to write that reunion fic already. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the fic, and wish you all am amazing 2020!


End file.
